Midnight Conversations
by SuprSingr
Summary: Kids can be so exhausting! And Arnold and Helga are just starting to realize that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own nuttin'.**

* * *

**Midnight Conversations**

**One-Shot**

The couple crashed upon the bed backwards, side by side, feeling completely exhausted. Arnold put a hand to his forehead, his head leaning back on the pillow. He glanced over towards his wife, who looked just as tired. "This is all your fault, you know."

She snapped her eyes to him, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Since when? I may have given birth to him, but you're the one who knocked me up. I'm happy with or without children, but _you're_ the one who was all, 'But darling! Don't you want to have my children? I thought that's what you wanted.'" She mocked dramatically, ending with a humph, and her arms crossing over her chest. "You are the one who insisted on kids, Football Head."

Arnold sighed, rubbing his eye with his fist. "Fine, I get it..." He glanced at her again, and asked quietly, "But I don't regret it. Do you?"

She blinked, all anger falling from her face as she looked at him. "No, I don't. I love our boy to death." She smiled at him.

Arnold smiled back, but a yawn interrupted the tender moment, and he stretched a little in the bed. "Oh, I'm so tired. Why did it take three hours just to get Zack to go to sleep?" He asked her sleepily, shifting over on his side to face her, and his head propped up on his hand.

She did the same, and sighed. "That's what babys do, I guess." She smiled then, and scooted a bit closer to him, putting a hand on his cheek. "_But we did it, didn't we?_" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

He smirked a little, leaning closer to her, running a warm finger-tip slowly down her neck affectionately. "Uh-huh, and now we're here... _all alone_."

She smirked broadly, running a hand down his side and lightly shivering at his touch. "We should make the _best_ of this rare occurrence,_ shouldn't _we?" She kissed his lips briefly, before pulling back and stroking his hair.

He gazed at her through half-lidded, knowing eyes. "_Yeah_..."

* * *

~Ten Minutes Later~

Loud snoring erupted from both slumbering forms, Arnold's arm slung over Helga's fully clothed body and her back pressed up against his chest.

Loud crying was suddenly heard in the next room, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WA! WA-WA-WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The couples' eyes bolted open at the noise, and they both groaned in unison. Helga shifted in Arnold's arms a little, now laying on her back. "Oh, Arnold, why can't we just be horrible parents and let him cry?"

Arnold sighed a little, holding her close and stroking her hair absently. "Because we've both got psychological issues when it comes to parenting. You can't just let him cry because then you'd be neglecting your child, and you can't handle the thought of making your baby go through what you did. And I can't do it because of the abandonment problems, from my parents unintentionally disappearing, I went through as a kid. So I could never even dream of having that happen to my own." He explained logically, staring up at the ceiling.

Helga blinked, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised. "Where did you get that crap?"

"Dr. Bliss." He ran a hand through his hair, and a sigh escaped him again as the crying raged on from the other room. He withdrew his arms from around her, and stood up from the bed, dragging himself out of the room to check on their son. "I'll take it this time, sweetheart."

She just nodded, before closing her eyes and letting out a light sigh of contentment when the crying finally ceased.

After another several minutes, the bedroom door opened back up, and Arnold walked in with a slightly distressed look on his face. "Um, Helga, I just used up the last diaper." He told her, sitting back down on the bed and facing her.

Helga opened her eyes, and looked over at him drowsily. "What are ya tellin' me for?" She rubbed one eye in the darkness of their bedroom.

He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his slightly stubbled cheek. "I just thought you should know that in the morning, we're going to have to go for a diaper run."

Helga bolted up from that, and scowled slightly at him. "Oh no, Football Head. You are not putting that on me too. I went last time, and plus..." She pointed a finger in his face. "You were supposed to go out and pick up some milk yesterday. But ya didn't, did ya? I don't see any milk lying around here." She put her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look.

He blinked at her dully. "Why are we married?"

She blanched at that, and took on a pensive look. "Well..." She began thoughtfully, "I know why I'm married to you. It's why you're married to me that's just baffling." She fell back onto the bed, and slung an arm over her eyes.

He blinked at her again, and gently took her arm off of her eyes, bringing her hand up to his lips, and then giving her a loving stare. "I'm sorry. It still confuses me sometimes. Even after two years of being married, and I-don't-know-how-many years of dating."

"Thirteen years, four-hundred and eleven days." She rattled off automatically, before her eyes flew open and she blushed hard.

He chuckled a little. "Obsessive much?" He kissed her wrist this time, before a new thought occurred to him and he laughed a little. "I'm surprised you don't know how many hours and seconds." He was soon met with a soft, feathery pillow in the face, and he shook his head, seeing that Helga was now laying on her other side with the blanket pulled up to her shoulder.

He tilted his head at her with a playful smile. "Oh come on, Helgie-Poo. Don't be like that." He crawled over on the bed, and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a small kiss on the ear.

She didn't budge though, and after a few minutes worth of him smothering her neck with kisses, she growled, and turned around in his embrace, stripping herself of his arms with a scowl. "No, Arnold. Not after all this. Criminy." She rolled her eyes, propping herself up with her elbow to look at him. "You try and make me go out for diapers with you, when you know I need to work, and you were the one who made me go the last time when it was your turn, and you still didn't pick up the milk I asked for. Then you question our marriage, and after all that, you think you can make it up to me with a few stupid little kisses?" She sat up all the way now, with her arms crossed over her chest and looking away from him.

He blinked at her with a small frown, and then sat up and brought his arms around her from behind, laying his head on her shoulder. "Okay fine. But did you ever think that maybe I asked that 'why are we married' question because I'm confused as to why _you_ married _me_?"

The angry look dropped from her face at that, and she uncrossed her arms. "Well, that doesn't make any sense." She said slowly.

"It does to me. You were there complaining about what a horrible husband I am after all."

She frowned, turning her head a little to look at his forlorn green eyes. "You're not a horrible husband. You're just tired from the baby is all. It's understandable, annoying but understandable. I've been slacking too. That's why I need to work tomorrow, and since it's a Saturday, you don't. It'll be easier for you to go to the store instead of me." She reasoned with him, bringing a hand up to stroke back his unruly, cornflower locks, though they'd just bounce back up.

He closed his eyes contently at her touch. "I get it. I'm still sorry, though." He told her quietly.

She sensed his continued sadness, and leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly. "I love you."

He opened his eyes at that, and stared at her as a smile slowly spread across his face. "I love you too." He nuzzled her neck, and mumbled, "Thank you."

Loud crying suddenly came from the other room again, and Arnold's arms loosened from around her in slight dread, and Helga simply sighed. "We need to stop feeding that kid so much sugar." Helga said, wiggling out of his loose embrace to get out of the bed. "I'll get it this time." The door clicked shut behind her.

Arnold stared after her for a long while, before finally falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling as a small wave of loneliness swept over him. He let out a small sigh, and closed his eyes, trying to summon sleep.

After several minutes, the door clicked back open and he soon felt some weight fall back onto the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes at that, and looked over to see Helga there, just beginning to bring the blanket up over her again. He sat up then, and grabbed her into his embrace again, kissing her shoulder. "I missed you."

She giggled a little. "I was only gone for like... fifteen minutes."

"That's a long time."

She shook her head a little in the wonder of him, and then leaned back onto the bed, but still in his arms, letting out a yawn. He smiled softly at her yawn, thinking about how cute she was when she did that. He kissed her forehead, and kept her close, with his head once again laying on the pillow. "What did little Zacky want this time?"

She snuggled into his chest. "There was a tree branch tapping against his window and it scared him awake."

He frowned, his eyes closed now. "What did you do to fix that?"

"Broke the twiggy part of the branch that was tapping against his window off, and got him some warm milk to settle his nerves."

He smiled, settling his chin down on top of the crown of her soft hair. "That's nice." He yawned.

She just nodded, feeling herself beginning to drift off into dream land.

After a few minutes, he felt her soft breathing against his chest, and smiled. "Good night, Helga."

* * *

**A/N: Eh, like most of the stuff I write, this was kinda pointless. But I'm trying to clear out my files here. So I finished this up, and posted. You're all just gonna have to deal with this. *Gives indignant look***

**I'll probably be posting a lot more. Like I said, I'm trying to kinda flush out my files here. I don't really need the space or anything, but I want to get through my slackiness and just get it done already, ya know?**

**Well, point is, if ya liked it, then my job is complete, if ya didn't, then I'm sorry and I'll try and do better next time.**

**Review!**


End file.
